


[Podfic] When the Laughter Breaks

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Crit Role Podfics [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Canon Typical References to Fire and Injury, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, POV Caleb Widogast, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Self-Loathing Caleb Widogast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: “Will you tell me another story?” she asks, head falling onto your shoulder.It’s a light burn, but a burn all the same. You always did like the feeling of fire.“I think I have used up my best ones,” you reply because your mind is fogged by the touch. “Will you tell me one of yours?”
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: GoLB Crit Role Podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671940
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] When the Laughter Breaks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When the Laughter Breaks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179753) by [firbolging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firbolging/pseuds/firbolging). 



> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/whenthelaughterbreaks/When%20the%20Laughter%20Breaks.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/whenthelaughterbreaks/When%20the%20Laughter%20Breaks.mp3) | 6 MB | 00:08:17  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/whenthelaughterbreaks/When%20the%20Laughter%20Breaks.m4b)  
  
| 6 MB | 00:08:17


End file.
